


The Amazing Adventures of Franny Fern

by TricksterNag1to



Category: Foodfight! (2012)
Genre: AU, Freeform, Hot Topic, Memes, Schoolwork, jokefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:38:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story I had to write for school and for some reason I think it's funny.</p><p>It's about a fern who does some stuff</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Amazing Adventures of Franny Fern

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'm old enough to be on this website I'm a freshman please don't bully me.

Fanny fern sighed to himself- Wait no thats impossible because plants don’t have lungs so that’s kind of not right what. “Why am I not punk rock enough?” he asked his best friend, the rock of destiny. The rock looked at him despite not having a face “Well first of all your chloroplast reflects green and not punk rock colors- Come on man you are autotrophic  fictional plant pull yourself together.” his friend harshly explained.

“But still, in order for the author to get a good grade we need to have an actual plot besides a fern being punk rock” Franny ranted just before the wind started shaking him to the point he flew away. The sky was large and beautiful and showed the sun, which when Franny absorbed it he would use photosynthesis which is a process used by plants and other organisms to convert light energy, normally from the Sun, into chemical energy that can be later released to fuel the organisms' activities. “Mother of Plant Religion how am I not dead yet..” the fern wondered to himself. Wait did I honestly assign gender to a plant and a rock what is up with me today like seriously.

“Simple…” a cloud whispered from aside the green leaf, ignoring his screams of horror because ‘When could clouds talk!??!??!?!?!?! !?!?’ “Since you are still absorbing energy you're still maintaining life! Can’t you see the wonderful colors around you!~The heterotrophs which feed off of your family love them!!” the white puffy ball of freezing air praised. “Dude I am a plant everything is green to me god you idiot cloud how dumb are you I know the sky is cold but is your brain frozen too like seriously let it go already Mother of Plant Religion” he cursed.

The cloud was extremely angry at Fanny’s rude response and somehow controlled the wind like Zeus and shoved the plant into a hot topic store and he crumpled due to the lack of natural light and the overwhelming amount of memes.

 **  
**And no one lived happily ever after because I wrote this when I was extremely tired.


End file.
